Consumers desire new multi-functional hair-styling products that impart desirable styling benefits to hair, are durable, and provide certain cosmetic characteristic. Such products should be pleasing to the senses, have innovative, interesting and/or pleasing textures, without loss in functional performance. Furthermore, many consumers prefer hair-styling products that provide a light feel, are easy to apply, and add shine and luster to the hair.
Traditional hair-styling products on the cosmetic market appear in various forms. They range anywhere from solutions, foams, gels, creams, waxes, mousses, sprays, serums, to aerosols and can impart a variety of levels of protection (or damage) to the hair depending on the state of the hair and the components of the product. Generally, products that are designed to impart styling or shaping benefits to hair are in the form of gels, pastes, or creams. Such products are often sticky or tacky upon application and once dry, may become stiff and/or “crunchy” (i.e. the film is hard and brittle resulting in a crunchy feel or sound when the hair is touched), which is undesirable for many consumers.
Hair-styling products are desired that provide both good hold (i.e., the ability to hold hair in place) and good shine (i.e., the ability to give hair a shiny appearance). In the past, hair-styling products contained certain polymers that caused the products to have good hold, but these products lacked a sufficient level of shine that is desired by consumers. Also, some of such formulations also had one or more additive such as, for example, organic-substituted silicones. The additives were sometimes effective at increasing shine, but also reduced the ability of the formulation to hold hair.